warriors_catsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пророчества и знамения
Пророчества и знамения - знаки, которые звёздные предки посылают котам, чаще целителям. Пророчества обычно получают целители во сне у Лунного Камня или Лунного Озера. Ниже дан список пророчеств и знамений, встречающихся в книгах. Пророчества Специальные издания Сны и видения Бабочки *Мы расколем небо **'Содержание:' Мы расколем небеса. А потом взойдут звёзды. **'Оригинал:' We will split the sky. And later, stars will rise. **'Знак:' сон от Звёздного племени **'Толкователь:' Бабочка **'Значение:' Звёздное племя отправляет молнию на небо во время Совета в знак достоверности слов Бабочки. Позже предводители племён получают свои звёздные имена, первая из них — Ветряная Звезда. **'Книга:' «Сны и видения Бабочки. Беглянка» Тайна Щербатой *Тьма надвигается ** Содержание: Тьма надвигается, — проскрипел он мёртвым, бесстрастным голосом. — Явится могучее зло, которое нанесёт удар в самое сердце Грозового племени. А придёт оно из палатки целителей племени Теней! <…> Яд выплеснется из сердца племени Теней и расползётся по всем племенам… — Голос старика превратился в тихий, призрачный стон: — Кровь и огонь ураганом пройдут по лесу, уничтожая всё на своём пути… ** Оригинал: A poison will spring from the heart of ShadowClan, and spread to the other Clans. A storm of blood and fire will sweep the forest. ** Знак: 'сон, в котором Пышнолапу является Кротовник ** 'Толкователь: Пышноус ** Значение: 'Родится Звездолом, который будет угрозой для всех племён, а родится он от целительницы племени Теней Щербатой. ** 'Книга: '''«Тайна Щербатой» Пророчество Синей Звезды thumb|Горящая ветка падает между Синелапкой и лисой *Огонь, который просияет на весь лес **Содержание': ''Как огонь, ты просияешь на весь лес. <…> Но берегись! Даже самый сильный огонь может погибнуть от воды. **'Оригинал:' Like fire, you will blaze through the forest <…> but beware — even the most powerful of flames can be destroyed by water. **'Знак: 'Горящая ветка. **'Толкователь:' Гусохвост **'Значение:' Синяя Звезда станет предводительницей и принесет мир в Грозовое племя. Ее власть показана как огонь, пылающий по всему лесу. Тем не менее, она, наконец, умрет от воды. **'Книга:' «Пророчество Синей Звезды» *Острые лапы **'Содержание:' Острые лапы царапают больнее шипов, – прохрипел целитель. – Не позволяй Белышу пораниться о них. **'Оригинал:' A thistle has thorns as sharp as claws, don't let Whitekit get hurt by them. **'Знак:' послание Гусохвоста **'Толкователь:' Гусохвост, Синегривка **'Значение:' Синегривке следует держать Белыша подальше от Остролапа, который может привить малышу жажду к боям. **'Книга:' «Пророчество Синей Звезды» *Котёнок, который не должен был выжить **'Содержание:' Прости меня, Звездное племя. Это моя вина. Он не должен был выжить. Это не должно было случиться! **'Оригинал:' I'm sorry, StarClan. That cat should have not survived. This was never meant to happen. **'Знак:' воззвание Гусохвоста к Звёздному племени **'Толкователь:' Гусохвост, Синегривка **'Значение:' Когтелап должен был умереть вместе со своими сёстрами. Ему не следовало жить, потому что он станет кошмаром для леса. **'Книга:' «Пророчество Синей Звезды» Миссия Огнезвёзда *Кровь твоей крови **'Содержание:' Придут трое, кровь твоей крови, и могущество звезд будет у них в лапах. **'Оригинал:' There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. **'Знак: 'послание от Небосклона. **'Толкователь:' Огнезвёзд **'Значение:' Это пророчество говорит о прибытии трех более мощных котов, чем любой другой. Они связаны с Огнезвездом. Позже выяснилось, что это Воробей и Львиносвет, внуки Огнезвезда, и Голубка. Но это пророчество Огнезвезд получает до рождения трех, так что требуется некоторое время, чтобы выяснить, кто эти трое. ** Книга: '''«Миссия Огнезвёзда», «Знак трёх» Судьба Небесного племени *Более глубокие корни **Содержание:' ''Сегодня для Небесного племени настала пора Голых деревьев. Время Юных листьев непременно настанет, но оно принесет с собой еще более сильные бури и потрясения. И чтобы выстоять, Небесному племени понадобятся более глубокие корни… **'Оригинал:' Greenleaf will come, but it will bring even greater storms than these. SkyClan will need deeper roots if it is to survive. **'Знак:' послание от Звездного племени. **'Толкователь:' Листвяная Звезда **'Значение:' Небесное племя должно процветать, если оно хочет пережить испытание временем. ** Книга: '''«Судьба Небесного племени. Сомнение», 2013, с. 19 Гроза Ежевичной Звезды *Вода и кровь **Содержание:' ''Когда вода встретит кровь — кровь воспрянет! **'Оригинал:' When water meets blood, blood will rise. **'Знак:' послание от Тучезвёзда **'Толкователь:' Ежевичная Звезда **'Значение:' Ежевичная Звезда и Рыжинка — одной крови. Когда на земли воителей обрушится наводнение, они переступят правила Воинского закона, чтобы вместе справиться с угрозой, нависшей над племенами. ** Книга: «Гроза Ежевичной Звезды» *Кровь, которая даёт силу **'Содержание:' Кровь не всегда означает смерть. Кровь — это жизнь. Доверься ей, Ежевичная Звезда. Кровь даст тебе такую силу, о которой ты даже мечтать не смеешь! **'Оригинал:' Blood does not have to mean death. It can bring more strength than you can imagine. **'Знак:' послание от Щербатой **'Толкователь:' Ежевичная Звезда **'Значение:' Узы крови помогут Ежевичной Звезде и Рыжинке пережить битву с барсуками, угрожающими племени Теней. ** Книга: «Гроза Ежевичной Звезды» Путешествия Орлокрылого *Оставшиеся искры **'Содержание:' Огонь угас, но, чтобы рассеять тьму, вы должны найти оставшиеся искры. **'Оригинал:' The fire has burned out, but to dispel the darkness you must find the spark that remains. **'Толкователь:' Эхо **'Знак:' послание от Небозвёзда **'Значение:' Огнезвёзд умер, но Небесному племени нужно найти его потомков, чтобы выжить **'Книга:' «Путешествия Орлокрылого» Тень Когтегрива *Шестипалый кот **'Содержание:' Нужно найти кота с шестью пальцами, ибо только он сможет предотвратить бурю **'Оригинал': We need to find a cat with an extra claw. It's the only way to fend off the coming storm. **'Толкователь:' Ивушка **'Знак:' видение **'Значение:' неизвестно **'Книга:' «Тень Когтегрива» Цикл «Начало племён» Сверкающая Звезда *Сверкающая Звезда **'Содержание:' Только Сверкающая Звезда может притупить коготь. Если хотите выжить, вы должны вырасти и распуститься как Сверкающая Звезда. **'Знак:' сообщение от духов умерших **'Толкователь:' первые переселенцы **'Значение:' пророчество возвещает о формировании пяти групп, которые позже станут племенами котов-воителей - стаями, которые сильны как каждая в отдельности, так и вместе, связанные единой сердцевиной. **'Книга:' «Сверкающая Звезда» Цикл «Воители» Стань диким! *Только огонь спасет племя **'Содержание:' Только огонь спасет наше племя.thumb|264px|Огонь спасёт племя **'Оригинал:' Fire alone can save our Clan. **'Знак: 'послание от Звёздного племени, знамение в виде падающей звезды **'Толкователь:' Пестролистая **'Значение: 'кот с огненной шерстью (Огонек) спасет Грозовое племя от предательства Когтя. Первой мыслью Синей Звезды было, что это пророчество означало реальный пожар, уничтоживший племя, что заставило ее усомниться в Звездном племени. **'Книга:' «Пророчество Синей Звезды», «Стань диким!» Огонь и лёд *Берегись воина, которому не доверяешь **'Содержание:' Берегись воина, которому не можешь доверять. **'Оригинал:' Beware a warrior you cannot trust. **'Знак:' сон, в котором Огнегриву является Пестролистая **'Толкователь:' Огнегрив **'Значение: 'Это было предупреждение для Огнегрива остерегаться Когтя, но сначала Огнегрив думал, что это Крутобок, так как в то время на то имелись причины. Позже он узнает, что это Коготь. **'Книга:' «Огонь и лёд» Лес секретов *Звездное племя призывает тебя **'Содержание:' Звездное племя призывает тебя, Огнегрив. <...> Ничего не бойся. **'Оригинал:' StarClan is calling you <...> do not be afraid. **'Знак: 'сон, в котором Огнегриву является Пестролистая **'Толкователь: 'Огнегрив **'Значение:' Синяя Звезда собралась сделать глашатаем Огнегрива. Сначала Огнегрив искажает пророчество, думая, что он скоро умрет. **'Книга:' «Лес секретов» Бушующая стихия *Воин, который кажется спящим **'Содержание:' Берегись воина, который притворяется спящим. **'Оригинал:' Beware an enemy who seems to sleep. **'Знак:' сон, в котором Огнегриву является Пестролистая **'Толкователь: 'Огнегрив **'Значение: 'предупреждение Огнегриву, что, хотя Коготь был изгнан, он все еще предоставляет большую угрозу. Огнегрив думает, что это относится к болезни, охватившей племя Теней. **'Книга:' «Бушующая стихия» Битва за лес *Лев и тигр thumb|230x230px|Лев и тигр **'Содержание:' Страшные времена приближаются. Четыре станут двумя. Лев и тигр сойдутся в битве, и кровь будет править лесом. **'Оригинал:' Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest. **'Знак: 'сон с кучей костей и рекой крови у Лунного Камня во время получения 9 жизней Огнезвёзда. **'Толкователь:' Огнезвёзд **'Значение: 'Звездоцап объединил Речное племя и племя Теней и дал им название – Тигриное племя. А Огнезвёзд возглавил Грозовое племя и племя Ветра, которые стали Львиным племенем. Четыре стали двумя, и Лев и Тигр встречаются в битве. В конце концов, главным врагом становится Кровавое племя, но Крови не удалось управлять лесом, хотя в сражении было потеряно много крови. **'Книга: '«Битва за лес» Цикл «Новое пророчество» Полночь *Тьма, Воздух, Вода и Небо **'Содержание:' Тьма, вода, воздух и небо сойдутся воедино и перевернут лес до основания. <...> Ничто не останется таким, как сейчас, и ничто не будет таким, каким было прежде. **'Оригинал:' Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before. **'Знак: 'сон **'Толкователи: 'Ежевика, Ласточка, Грачик и Рыжинка **'Значение:' Четыре кота из каждого племени отправятся на поиски нового дома и потрясут племена своим предупреждением об опасности. **'Книга: '«Полночь» Восход луны *Серебряный кот **'Содержание:' Придет кот, серебряный кот, не нашего рода, который навсегда избавит нас от Острозуба. **'Знак: 'Знаки природы; характер лунного света, отражение в воде **'Толкователь:' Камнесказ **'Значение: 'Ласточка, одна из путешествующих котов, спасла клан от горного льва. Но сначала клан думал, что это Ураган. **'Книга:' «Восход луны» Звёздный свет thumb|262px|Кровь прольёт кровь *Кровь прольет кровь **'Содержание:' Прежде чем наступит мир, кровь прольет кровь, и озеро станет красным. **'Оригинал:' Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. **'Знак:' сон с пятном крови, расползающимся по воде озера **'Толкователь:' Листвичка **'Значение: 'единокровные братья, Коршун и Ежевика, встретятся в бою, и прольется кровь; после смерти Коршуна его кровь окрашивает воду в озере в красный цвет. **'Книга:' «Звёздный свет», с. 10 Цикл «Сила трёх» Знак трёх *Кровь твоей крови **'Содержание:' Придут трое, кровь твоей крови, и могущество звезд будет у них в лапах. **'Оригинал:' There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. **'Знак: 'сон **'Толкователь:' Воробушек **'Значение:' То же значение, что и в «Миссии Огнезвёзда» ** Книга: '''«Миссия Огнезвёзда», «Знак трёх» Цикл «Знамение звёзд» Четвёртый оруженосец *Всевидящий воробей, грозный лев и легкокрылая голубка **Содержание:' ''За всевидящим воробьем и грозным львом прилетит легкокрылая голубка и принесет мир. **'Оригинал:' After the sharp-eyed Jay and the roaring Lion, peace will come on Dove's gentle wing. **'Знак:' сон **'Толкователь:' Голубичка **'Значение: 'После всех бед, которые пережили Воробей и Львиносвет, Голубка принесет мир. ** Книга: «Четвёртый оруженосец» *Чёрный ветер **'Содержание:' Берегись, Воробьиное Крылышко. <…> Черный ветер собирает грозовые тучи над твоей головой. **'Оригинал:' Beware, Jay's Wing. Storm clouds are gathering on a dark breeze. **'Знак:' шёпот древнего кота **'Толкователь:' Воробей **'Значение:' Ветерок собирается напасть на Воробья с помощью кота из Сумрачного леса, которым оказывается Звездолом. ** Книга: «Четвёртый оруженосец» Голоса в ночи *Побеждённая лиса **'Содержание:' Подобно Львиносвету, Грозовому племени предстоит сразиться в одиночку. **'Оригинал:' '' Today, Lionblaze sent it fleeing for its life.'' **'Знак:' Львиносвет сразился в одиночку с лисой, в то время как с ней не смогли справиться патрули **'Толкователь:' Щербатая **'Значение:' Грозовому племени нужно отринуть связь с другими племенами, чтобы выиграть в войне с Сумрачным лесом **'Книга:' «Голоса в ночи» Знамение Луны *Трое должны стать четырьмя **'Содержание:' Конец звезд приближается. <…> Трое станут четырьмя, чтобы бросить вызов вечной тьме. **'Оригинал:' The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever. **'Знак:' сон **'Толкователь: 'Воробей **'Значение:' Трое должны найти четвертого кота из пророчества и победить Сумрачный лес. **'Книга: '«Знамение Луны» Цикл «Видение теней» Приключения Ольхолапа *Тени и небо **'Содержание:' Примите то, что вы найдёте среди теней, ибо только им суждено расчистить небеса. **'Знак:' сон у Лунного Озера **'Толкователь:' Воробей, Листвичка, Ивушка, Пустельга, Пёрышко, Ольхолап **'Значение:' котята, найденные в тёмном туннеле под Гремящей Тропой сыграют важную роль в судьбе Небесного племени: вернут его к остальным племенам и восстановят исконное количество воительских племён. **'Книга:' «Приключения Ольхолапа», пролог Warriors App *Угодья Небесного племени **'Содержание:' неизвестно **'Знак:' сон **'Толкователь:' целители Небесного племени **'Значение:' Небесное племя лишится своих охотничьих территорий и будет вынуждено покинуть лес Знамения Специальные издания Обещание Метеора thumb|250px|Белка с вывернутой челюстью *Щука/белка с вывихнутой челюстью ** Знамение: 'Криворот ловит щуку/белку с вывихнутой челюстью, и она оказывается в куче с дичью. ** 'Толкователь: 'Ледозвёзд ** 'Значение: 'Кленовница подбрасывает щуку/белку в кучу с добычей. Криворота назначают глашатаем из-за его сломанной челюсти ** 'Книга: '''«Обещание Метеора», «Память племён» Пророчество Синей Звезды *Приглаженная шерсть **Содержание: ' Немного приглаженная шерсть на добыче. **'Толкователь:' Гусохвост **'Значение: Оно было истолковано как призыв напасть на племя Ветра, так как ровная, сглаженная шерсть была похожа на лес, сглаженный ветром. **Книга:' «Пророчество Синей Звезды» *Мята в шерсти **'Содержание:' кусочек кошачьей мяты был найден в шерсти дичи **'Толкователь:' Гусохвост **'Значение:' было истолковано как знак, что нужно уничтожить запасы целебных трав племени Ветра, чтобы победить его. **'Книга:' «Пророчество Синей Звезды» *Кровь на шкуре **'Содержание:' кровь струилась и капала с шерсти Остролапа **'Толкователь:' Гусохвост и Синегривка **'Значение:' Если Остролап станет Грозовым предводителем, он утопит племя в крови. **'Книга:' «Пророчество Синей Звезды» Судьба Небесного племени *Наводнение в ущелье **'Содержание:' коты Небесного племени тонут в наводнении в ущелье **'Знак:' сон **'Толкователь:' Листвяная Звезда **'Значение:' Это ещё одно предупреждение, что Небесное племя ждут страшные бури. **'Книга:' «Судьба Небесного племени» Испытание Грача *Угроза из туннелей **'Содержание:' тёмная вода выплёскивается из туннелей, что лежат между племенем Ветра и Грозовым, и волной идёт на пустошь, сметая всё на своём пути. Сначала сильный ветер откидывает волну назад, но потом стихает, и вторая волна затопляет земли. **'Толкователь:' Пустельга **'Значение:' из туннелей придёт опасность, которую можно победить, но борьба будет тяжёлой. Было истолковано как нашествие горностаев, поселившихся в туннелях, хотя в конце Однозвёзд думает, что это только начало беды и их ждёт что-то ещё. **'Книга:' «Испытание Грача» Гроза Ежевичной Звезды *Царапина от ветки **'Содержание:' Воробей поцарапался о непонятно откуда взявшуюся ветку **'Толкователь:' Ежевичная Звезда **'Значение:' Палка принесёт беду в Грозовое племя. Под палкой подразумевалась Памятная палка, которую Семечко пыталась достать из воды и утонула. **'Книга:' «Гроза Ежевичной Звезды» Тень Когтегрива *Помощь чужакам **'Содержание:' В твой дом придут чужаки, им, как и нам, понадобится твоя помощь. Позволь им направить твой путь. **'Толкователь:' Шпиль **'Знак:' сон от звёздных предков **'Значение:' к городским котам придут Когтегрив и Голубка, и в итоге им понадобится помощь Шпиля, чтобы благополучно вернуться домой и найти нескольких бывших соплеменников **'Книга:' «Тень Когтегрива» *Гнездо Двуногих с колючкой на крыше **'Содержание:' сон о огромном городе Двуногих со странным Гнездом, крыша которого колючая, как утёсник **'Толкователь:' Голубка **'Знак:' сон **'Значение:' Голубка должна отправиться в то место **'Книга:' «Тень Когтегрива» *Исчезающие тени **'Содержание:' Лужесвету снится, что на солнце тени укорачиваются и исчезают. Когтегрив затмевает собой солнце и бросает самую длинную тень, покрывающую всё вокруг **'Толкователь:' Лужесвет, Когтезвёзд **'Знак:' сон **'Значение:' племя Теней ждёт гибель, и только Когтезвёзд сможет спасти его **'Книга:' «Тень Когтегрива» Цикл «Воители» Стань диким! *Порванный ошейник **'Содержание:' в драке с Долгохвостом у Рыжика порвался ошейник **'Толкователь:' Синяя Звезда **'Значение:' Рыжик оставил позади жизнь домашней киски, и Звёздное племя принимает его и приглашает присоединиться к Грозовому племени. **'Книга:' «Стань диким!» Огонь и лёд *Ненужная смерть **'Содержание: ' на небе красные облакаthumb|272px|Ненужная смерть **'Толкователь:' Корявый **'Значение:' день принесет ненужную смерть. Позже, когда Огнегрив и Крутобок возвращались домой в Грозовое племя, они подверглись нападению со стороны патрульных Речного племени, и в суматохе боя Белолапый, Речной воин, свалился в ущелье. **'Книга: «Огонь и лёд» *Гнев Звёздного племени **Содержание:' облака заволокли полную луну во время Совета **'Значение:' Звёздное племя гневается на нарушение священного перемирия и посылает облака в знак этого. Так происходило на нескольких Советах, когда воители начинали драться или оскорблять друг друга. **'Книга:' «Огонь и лёд» и многие другие Лес секретов *Свежая добыча, ставшая падалью **'Содержание: сорока в куче добычи, которая была предназначена Синей Звезде, оказывается падалью **Знак:' знамение **'Толкователь: ' Пепелица **'Значение: лидерство Синей Звезды гниет изнутри. **Книга:' «Лес секретов» Бушующая стихия *Луч звёздного света **'Содержание:' во время болезни Ночной Звезды луч одинокой звезды просиял через тучи, и больной глубоко и ровно вздохнул **'Толкователь:' Мокроус **'Значение:' Звёздное племя не оставит племя Теней в тяжёлую пору, и скоро племя Теней ждёт великое будущее **'Книга:' «Бушующая стихия» *Совиное крыло **'Содержание:' совиное крыло перекрыло свет и погрузило палатку во тьму, а потом сова спикировала и дёрнула когтями крышу палатки, после того, как сова улетела, звезда исчезла с неба **'Толкователь:' Мокроус **'Значение:' племени Теней придётся дорого заплатить за своё славное будущее **'Книга:' «Бушующая стихия» Цикл «Новое пророчество» Полночь *Огонь и тигр **'Знамение:' видение гигантского тигра, прыгающего в огнеthumb|Огонь и тигр **'Толкователь:' Пепелица **'Значение: Ежевика (сын Звездоцапа) и Белочка (дочь Огнезвезда) найдут новый дом для племен и объединят их в пути. Пепелица неправильно понимает его, думая, что оно означает, что вдвоем они представляют опасность для племени. **Книга: «Полночь» *Умирающий воин **Содержание:' На скале умирающий воин укажет племенам путь в новый дом **'Толкователь:' коты-избранники **'Значение:' Когда племена придут к Высоким Скалам, звезда сорвётся с небес и упадёт в том направлении, куда следует идти племенам. **'Книга: «Полночь» *Мотыльковое крылышко **Содержание:' рядом с палаткой целителя лежало крыло мотылька **'Знак:' поддельный знак **'Толкователь:' Пачкун **'Значение:' Мотылинка, бывшая бродяга, может стать учеником целителя. Позже было показано, что Коршун оставил крылышко мотылька недалеко от палатки целителя, чтобы использовать статус сестры, дабы получить власть. **'Книга:' «Полночь» Сумерки *Смерть и беда **'Содержание:' Сон, где сверкали когти и оскаленные пасти, а также голос предсказывал смерть и беду. **'Знак:' сон **'Толкователь:' Пёрышко, Пепелица и Корявый. **'Значение:' Барсуки собираются изгнать из леса племена, начиная с Грозового, и множество котов могут погибнуть. Как и в случае со Сворой, Грозовое племя не смогло вовремя истолковать знак и оказалось не готово к вторжению барсуков. **'Книга:' «Сумерки» Закат *Три звезды **'Содержание:' Листвичка видит три звезды, которые сияют особенно ярко на фоне остальных. **'Толкователь:' Синяя Звезда, Пестролистая и Львиногрив. **'Значение:' Три звезды означали трёх особенных для Листвички котов (вероятнее всего, её будущих котят), которые вскоре изменят её жизнь. **'Книга:' «Закат» *Звездные следы **'Знамение: две пары отпечатков лап сливаются в единый путь **Знак:' отражение на глади озера **'Толкователь:' Листвичка **'Значение:' Ежевику и Белку ничего не может разделить на их пути. **'Книга:' «Закат» *Ежевичные когти **'Знамение:' видение Грозового лагеря, окруженного высокими стенами из ежевики с когтями вместо шипов. **'Толкователь:' Листвичка **'Значение:' ежевика, окружающая лагерь, представляют Ежевику. С ним Грозовое племя будет в безопасности, и он должен стать новым глашатаем. **'Книга:' «Закат» *Два камня **'Содержание:' Сон, где два камушка в ручье выглядели иначе, чем остальные, и мешали течению, затем ручей вышел из берегов, выбросил оба камушка, и вода снова успокоилась. **'Знак:' выдуманный сон **'Толкователь:' Мотылинка **'Значение:' В Речном племени есть двое "неподходящих" ему котов, и от них следует избавиться, как ручей избавился от преграждавших путь камней. Этот знак - выдумка. Коршун заставил Мотылинку придумать оправдание для изгнания Речушки и Урагана. Коршун опасался, что Урагана назначат глашатаем вместо него, и его планам в Речном племени придёт конец. **'Источник:' «Закат» * Мотыльковое крылышко **'Содержание:' Оторванное крылышко у мотылька. **'Толкователь:' Листвичка **'Значение:' Знак открывал Листвичке тайну избрания Мотылинки целительницей Речного племени. **'Источник:' «Закат» Цикл «Сила трёх» Затмение *Затмение **'Знак:' Происходит полное солнечное затмение. **'Значение:' Сол предсказал затмение, хотя Звёздное племя никого о нём не предупреждало.Скорее всего, затмение в принципе не являлось знаком, поскольку это обычное циклическое явление, сопоставимое со сменой дня и ночи и времён года. Тем не менее, оно произошло в разгар ожесточённого сражения между всеми племенами, что делает вероятным его трактовку как гнева Звёздного племени. Многие коты, приведённые в ужас погасшим средь бела дня солнцем, решили, что они поступают неправильно или что им вообще не следовало селиться у озера. Они начали сомневаться и в силе Звёздного племени, и в благополучии своего будущего. **'Источник:' «Затмение» Цикл «Знамение звёзд» Голоса в ночи *Вода вокруг **'Содержание:' Огнехвосту снилось, что он тонет в ледяной чёрной воде и не может дышать **'Толкователь:' Огнехвост **'Значение:' Огнехвост умрёт, утонув в Озере **'Книга:' «Голоса в ночи» Главная надежда *Горящий камыш **'Содержание:' Мотылинка нашла камыш, который горел на протяжении нескольких дней, не потухая, несмотря на дожди **'Толкователь:' Воробей **'Значение:' Воробей должен найти Четвёртого, которым потом оказался Огнезвёзд. Но сначала Воробей подумал, что это Огнехвост и его нужно найти **'Книга:' «Главная надежда» Новеллы Знамение Невидимой Звезды thumb|200px|Появление мотылька *Полёт юного мотылька **'Знамение:' молодой мотылек вылупляется из кокона, и его тонкие крылышки наливаются красками, а затем он взлетает **'Толкователь:' Невидимая Звезда **'Значение:' как мотылек с рождения умеет летать без наставлений предков, так и Мотылинке не нужна поддержка Звёздного племени, чтобы быть отличной целительницей **'Книга:' «Знамение Невидимой Звезды» Месть Кленовницы *Веточки камыша в Грозовом лагере **'Знамение:' непонятно откуда взявшийся ручей заносит в палатку Грозового целителя три стебелька камыша **'Толкователь:' Вранокрыл **'Значение:' в Грозовом племени есть трое чужаков, которым не место в нем, - это котята Кленовницы, дети Речного воина. **'Книга:' «Месть Кленовницы» Путеводители Закон племён *Сова **'Содержание:' сова нападает на лагерь племени Теней, но вместо котёнка хватает мышь **'Толкователь:' Лилейная Звезда **'Значение:' дичь предназначена только для еды, но не для игры; нужно благодарить Звёздное племя за добычу **'Книга:' «Закон племён» *Упавшая ветка **'Содержание:' во время Совета от дерева отламывается огромная ветвь и падает на Грозовое племя и племя Теней **'Толкователь:' Белозвёзд **'Значение:' охотиться на чужой территории или переходить границу не позволяется **'Книга:' «Закон племён» *Кровь сражения **'Содержание:' шерсть Мохогривки пропиталась кровью, и ей стало трудно дышать **'Толкователь:' Мохогривка **'Значение:' доблестному воину не нужно убивать для победы **'Книга:''' «Закон племён» Примечания de:Prophezeiungen und Zeichenen:Prophecies and omensfr:Présagenl:Profeties en voorspellingenpl:Przepowiednie i Omeny Категория:Мир котов-воителей